


You have my heart and I have your soul

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Baron, Alpha Elias, Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Finn takes it, M/M, Mating, Omega Dean, Omega Finn, alpha balor, atypical a/b/o dynamics, beta seth, heat - Freeform, multipul bond, omega dynamics, shield give Finn advice, the demon is real, working out a new relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Omega Finn and his two alphas are still trying to work out how this whole three way bond goes, especially in bed





	You have my heart and I have your soul

**Author's Note:**

> I love Finn/baron and Elias just seemed like the right add to the mix. The chemistry I see here is just amazing and I hope you enjoy reading just a bit of their potential as much as I enjoyed writing it

It was a raw like any other, the crowd was pumped and even Balor could feel the rush of excitement through his veins. They had a match tonight, one that had made the crowd roar when he had hit the coup de grace 

It was Finn's finishing move, his signature but they cheered for them both as the demon king made his way backstage. The buzz in the air had not died even as he walked through the back and Balor found himself still very much alert. Finn was still safely tucked away inside and he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself while the other rested 

By this point Finn would be taking back control and Balor would be the one in a well deserved sleep, on a particularly bad night perhaps Finn would guide him or the other way around but this, this had never happened. He couldn't say he blamed his vessel though, the little omega had a tendency to worry and the topic that had worn him out most recently was a familiar one to the demon 

Finn truly never thought he would meet his mate, it weighed heavy on the little one and had been a source of constant torment for days now. Balor knew that was why he was prowling the shadows of the halls backstage instead of rousing Finn into control, his omega vessel needed the rest so he didn't mind waiting 

This rare opportunity gave Balor the chance to experience things he only knew second hand through Finn's eyes, thoughts and touch. It gave him the chance to explore as he pleased, the place Finn felt he truly belonged without having to guide or influence Finn himself 

He ran into few people roaming the dark halls but all stayed clear of him, sensing Balor's strong alpha presence even through Finn's smaller omega body. It made Balor smile softly on the inside, so many harassed Finn on a general basis because of his smaller omega status but when he let Balor show through it quickly scared off those with ill intention. Finn had used this to his advantage more then once with a few particularly handsy alphas, with Balor's pride easily shining through their long forged bond 

Balor had become part of Finn long before silly things like status had mattered to him. Had assured Finn through long teenage years of agonising over presentation that he would stay with him and that it would be no different no matter what he was 

Balor still remembers that first heat, how Finn had agonised over being omega especially when Balor was alpha. He had spent many hours in charge with Finn hiding away in his mind to avoid the heat Balor was suppressing. They had talked for those hours and by the time Finn was ready to take control again Balor was sure of one thing, that he had convinced Finn that omegas could be strong too 

Since then Finn had faced every obstacle thrown at him with Balor at his side, an omega yes but not weak like nature dictated. Balor figured Finn deserved a break after all they'd been through together so he walked the halls allowing Finn's feet to take him no where in particular 

It's the first drift of guitar rifts in his ears that still him, heightened senses carrying to him a soft yet deep voice that made Finn purr and Balor's own eyes droop. He follows the music back to a lone male, an alpha with a guitar and bizarre fashion sense. He looks up when Balor approaches but doesn't stop or even hesitate, just smiles as if he feels it too and maybe he does 

He doesn't move away despite the presence of Balor and seems unconcerned by an omega ommiting alpha energy, almost as if he already knows, but he couldn't because they've never met this alpha before. Balor knows because Finn would remember 

He doesn't feel uncomfortable though as he curls up in the space made beside the alpha and falls asleep, in fact it feels familiar, familiar and safe 

When Finn reawakens it feels like home but even through his foggy mind he knows that can't be possible. He was still at raw after all and the sweet music in his ear was unlike anything he had heard before. Sleepily he closed his eyes, shuffled around. A brush of fabric against his cheek, jeans, as Balor's sleeping memories slowly fade back into Finn's now waking ones 

He feels the pink rise to his cheeks as he takes in the masculine scent but doesn't move. Instead choosing to remain with his head resting docilely in the lap of his alpha, Finn knew 

It was only three weeks into his new relationship and things were going great. He had yet to have a heat so his newly discovered mate could mark him and while it would usually be a cause for concern for Finn, Elias had all but smoothed the worry away. He had put it down to stress, the new storylines and hectic schedules along with the superstar shakeup tonight that could potentially separate them, it was all more then enough in Elias's eyes to stave off his heat. After a few well placed soft kisses Finn had been helpless but to agree

That was until the superstar shakeup brought over Baron Corbin and their first interaction that night made him feel that familiar pull. The spark he had only felt with Elias, the connection that deemed them mates. He knew Baron had felt it too as with the help of Balor he had dashed backstage and away from his heated sight as soon as possible

It didn't take long for this to become a problem

With Finn so nervous he could hardly keep from jumping at any voice that wasn't Balor's internal one and the way Baron seemed to be stalking him backstage. It didn't help that the two alphas he was now avoiding seemed cosmically drawn to one another. It saw the two in fights on raw more often then not with Finn hiding in the back of Balor's mind to avoid his instincts to seek the two out after one of these gruelling matches

It happened suddenly and soon, a fight between the two had turned into a fight against others. Balor hadn't known their names so Finn couldn't recall them quiet yet either but he had seen clearly how they had punched Elias. It had seemed like a simple three on one, till Baron attacked the one who had punched Elias instead of Elias who was being help up for the end of days. That's when everything had changed for them, when Baron helped a staggering Elias backstage and Finn found himself rushing into their arms

Finn stopped hiding, Baron and Elias stopped fighting and they fell into a comfortable routine, if a little unorthodox. Finn's heat still hadn't come, too many new adjustments Elias assured but still they decided to try and prompt it

It was here they fell into trouble, alphas weren't known for sharing and while he could see them trying that nature had inevitably won out. Balor had come out before they had even stripped past boxers because the argument of who's lap Finn should straddle almost got him ripped in half and Baron a black eye from one of Elias's particularly pointy elbows

They didn't try it again and now Finn felt awkward because he had been twitchy all week, a clear sign his heat was going to hit soon and with the tension unresolved Finn feared he would be spending it alone instead of with his two alphas. Unsure what to do and Balor's council no help Finn sought out the only other people with a three way bond that he knows of, the shield

Finn wouldn't go as far as to say they were friends yet but he held enough respect from Roman and Seth and surprisingly admiration from Dean for Balor, that he he didn't fear seeking them out in the dark hallways or approaching them for help. Roman looked up and the alphas scowl turned into a soft welcoming smile at the omegas approach "Finn" he says in greeting and Finn inclines his head a little, a show of respect for the alpha. "What brings you here man" unsurprisingly it's Seth who speaks up. He's adjusting his boots so Finn figures from that and the tactical vests their going after somebody tonight and soon

"I'll try not to make this to long, I just need some advice" Roman lifts an eyebrow at that and as if Dean can contain it no longer he launches himself at Finn. As far as Finn knows he is the only other omega Dean is comfortable greeting this way, the gentle press of body and happy nuzzle that makes him purr in return. It's a greeting unique to omegas, an intimacy shared only amongst close omegas

Finn feels honoured that Dean greets him this way even as he turns red under the combined gaze of the beta and alpha. Betas are far more formal with handshakes while alphas turn strong hugs slightly violent as shows of affection that still establish their position. He sees the affection in their eyes as Dean pulls back though, it's in the quirk of Seth's mouth and the way Roman extends his hand automatically to help Dean back to his feet. The omega accepts it, only so he can be pulled into Roman's lap and Finn slowly gets back to his own feet, once again amazed by how quickly the two can calm him

"So what's the problem" it's Seth who draws the topic back on track as Dean squirms around in Roman's lap. "Well, I've found myself with a bit of a problem" he decides to start "I'm in a three way bond" before he can even get out the 'but' Roman speaks up "what's the problem." His voice is rough and Finn finds his defensiveness sweet, neither of them have many people they can trust but it's nice to know they have his back

"My heat hasn't hit these past few months which was originally my problem but now I can feel it coming on" "that's normal" Dean nods after suddenly interrupting. Seth's looking at him however as if to say 'please continue' so he does "the only problem is we tried to be intimate about two weeks ago..... And well their both alphas so it didn't go so well." "Balor had to stop them from practically tearing me in half and now I'm worried I'll be spending this heat alone cause it can't be fixed" the last part of his speech comes out in an increasing rush when the worry he's had over this finally catches up to him. Dean goes from Roman's lap to Finn's side in an instant, the omega far more open to his instincts just before and after a match. Finn lets a few tears fall as Seth offers him a tissue, he laughs when Dean grins. Seth really lived up to the words practical beta

With Dean close to his side, head resting on his shoulder and neck, Finn takes comfort in the rare omega care. Finn has no other omega companions, nobody he can do such natural things like seek comfort or support with because he to in his own way is an atypical omega. A willing one but still an outcast amongst omegas, his only sense of community being Dean, another atypical omega. Finn dries his eyes while Roman shakes his head "can we fix it?" Finn finally speaks up after a soft sniffle and the two before him soften almost naturally "of course you can" Roman assures him as he stands up. Dean's moved away and Finn realises now their about to leave "but how" Seth carefully cuts him off "let your heat come, as your alphas they'll have no choice but to get along to take care of you." His words are spoken so sincerely, so steadily that Finn believes him but Balor speaks up "and if they don't." "Then come to us" Roman's hot whisper sends a shiver down his spine as he watches the three stalk off into the darkness

He spends two agonising days thinking on their words and further avoiding his alphas, it's easier to do now since he has this weeks live shows off because of his impending heat. On the third he's come to his conclusion, so close to falling into heat that he can't sit still as he texts his alphas back

Two simple words and a number

He waits for them restlessly already deciding to let nature play out as it will but he has Dean's number pulled up just incase. The knock on the door startles him so much that Balor has to take control for a split second to keep them from falling off the bed

"Finn calm down" Balor's presence is strong in his head even as he lets Finn slip back into control, voice assertive enough that the omega takes a few small breaths before shakily standing. Another knock, harder, probably worried but also a small mix of voices through the door as he approaches. He pulls the door open just as whispers turn harsh and Baron's hand is reaching for the door to knock again

They catch his scent immediately, he knows but he keeps his voice even with the help of Balor when he says "come in." They obey as if in a trace and only once they've sat in the chairs by the lounge does he relax a little

This will never work if he doesn't at least try to establish some ground rules first. He takes some time observing the two, having the luxury because of Balor's presence. Elias looks more casual then usual, like he wasn't sure how to dress to come see him and Baron looks as intimidating as ever even if his eye is only mostly healed

His heart beat increases as his sure his scent does, the two next to each other do a good job of staying composed but between Elias shifting in place and the dilated pupils to match their own scents he knows their just as interested in him as he is in them. It was a show to their will that they hadn't attacked each other as rivals already and Finn wondered if maybe this could work

"As you know I'm already in the early stages of my heat" he has their full attention as finally he speaks. "And I would like to spend it with the both of you, my alphas, given that you can get along" Elias and Baron spare each other a glance, one full of understanding and acceptance not malice and bitter rivalry much to Finn's relief. "We've spent the last few weeks away from you together, sorting out our flaws" Elias answers for the both of them "we want to be here for you Finn, thorough everything, always" 

The confession makes Finn positively glow with happiness, eyes watering as his hormones play tricks on his body. When he meets Baron's eyes the usually tough alpha smiles "tell us what you need baby boy" 

Finn has half a mind to chalk this up to a heat induced fever dream but he can still feel the ever watchful presence of Balor dazing in the back of his mind and knows it's no such thing. Finding his voice he speaks up "my heat usually only lasts three days, we think it's because of Balor's presence that there shorter but more powerful." With the two alphas listening intently Finn explains "I go through the stages far quicker and spend most of my heat needing to be, bred" he blushes after his hesitant choice of word. "I require what most omegas do, lots of really cold water and I prefer sweets, usually cookies." "I don't tend to eat to much but I probably drink more then most and in between each wave of heat I often sleep to allow my body rest"

Finn freezes here for a moment unsure how to continue or how his next words will be received. Sensing what's wrong it only takes a minute for Baron to softly prompt him and another for him to continue "during those times Balor usually takes control" 

He falls silent again and observes the two, wondering if they had discussed Balor while he was away. Elias who had a lot of experience around Balor seemed rather relaxed, Baron who had yet to really meet the demon king seemed a little unsure

To Finn's surprise it was Elias who placed a hand on the larger mans knee and with a soft smile assured him that it would be okay and that he'd come to like Balor, since he too had only Finn's best interests in mind. It was odd but sweet to watch the two alphas seek comfort in one another, to see first hand just how far they'd come for his sake. Heart fit to burst with emotion, it was a tremble and the first trail of leaked slick down the back of his right thigh that changed the tune 

Eyes turned to him and scents flared though neither alpha moved. Something primal in his head said he was being considered like prey, the smarter part inside his heart knew they were waiting for his okay 

He trembled, waiting only a moment before dropping his gaze with a small nod. Both alphas were at his side in a moment, Baron's arms wrapping around his waist from the left to steady him while Elias placed soothing kisses to his neck

If he was in a clearer state of mind he might of considered the fact that they had at the very least discussed, if not practised this beforehand. As it was though he could only melt into their embrace, nod to Elias's encouraging words that meant they would be moving to the bed and feel more then hear Balor's soft chuckle fade as he returned to the back of Finn's mind

He realised they were in the bedroom, when with a soft push from Baron he falls back through the air and gently hits the soft bed full of pillows and comfort. Finn maybe atypical but here he may go overboard as a omega, bed full of blankets and pillows, soft and warm much like a nesting and resting place should be. In part Balor's to blame, omega nesting habits just happen to coincide with the requirements demons have of their own dens. He'd admit it was probably a bit overboard but he wouldn't for a second regret it even as he saw the slight struggle Baron had getting on the over plush bed 

His cheeks burned from heat or embarrassment he wasn't sure but it didn't really matter which, as no doubt soon his entire body would be covered in a light flush. He let go of his worry and most thoughts as he relaxed back into the familiar comfort, the scent of his alphas combining as it surrounded him and lulling his body into a state he hadn't thought possible 

If it wasn't for oversensitivity and burning heat he mightn't of noticed when his alphas started to gently peel off the very few layers of clothes he wore. Slowly exposing his pale flesh to their combined gaze and the relieving chill of the air. He shivered unconcerned by the cold as finally his clothes were gone and some of the painful heat ebbed from his body. It felt like it rolled off him in waves and he cursed the excess heat the demon brought only momentarily 

Then he was opening his eyes with the light ruffle of clothes and banishing any further thoughts of Balor to ensure he didn't accidentally summon him to the surface, he'd want no part of what would happen next 

Finn swallowed the small lump of nerves in his throat as he laid eyes upon the two now naked alphas. Their hungry gazes drinking in his pale flesh and no doubt strong scent just as eagerly as his eyes was theirs

He was already so wet with slick that when his thighs rubbed restlessly he could feel just how much stained the backs of them and he held no doubt that the blankets beneath him would be coated with the scent of him. It drew his alphas attention down and with their joint attention now on what lie hidden just beneath his squirming thighs, he flushed as a fresh wave of slick coated him anew

Baron and Elias shared a look when the first placed a hand on Finn's upper thigh. He should of worried that a fight would break out but the omega in him trusted his alphas to care for him 

It was clearly a justified feeling when as if it was natural Elias moved closer to his right side, leaning over him a little while he allowed Baron to gently part his thighs and move between them. From this position he got a better look at his alphas impressive bodies along with a rather intimidating glance at Baron's dick 

He blushed and glanced to the side causing Elias to chuckle as if he had just done something cute and perhaps he had, after all for the briefest moment he had wondered just how it was going to fit inside him. When he glanced back he smiled softly, endeared by the slight flush in Baron's cheeks and hesitance in his grasp. Reaching down with a hand, he placed one reassuringly over Baron's larger one and offered a smile that the alpha returned 

Finn's grip tightened when suddenly a very talented mouth enclosed over his rosy nipple and he was reminded not only of Elias but of the talent his mouth and fingers possessed when a hand moved up to toy with his neglected nipple. Finn's fingers linked with Baron's, a comforting anchor as he moaned, his eyes shut tightly from the pleasure coursing through his fevered body 

It was pleasant but a tease none the less as Elias licked around the bud before switching sides and still Baron did nothing but pepper the occasional kiss to his thigh. He was dripping with slick, needy in a way he hadn't been since that first unsure heat so long ago. Desperate he realised as Elias made his way down Finn's body and just as he sucked Finn into his talented mouth, Baron pressed two long fingers inside him 

The moan that left him was so loud he was sure anyone passing in the hall outside would of heard but he couldn't bring himself to care. His body was finally getting what it needed, Finn what he wanted and it was far better then he could imagine 

His hips rolled back with each push of Baron's fingers and up with a groan every time Elias took him into his throat. His pleasure was building quickly and he teetered on the edge as two fingers became three and Elias's hands returned to his hardened nipples

With talented fingers back on his rosy buds he finally let go, cumming with a loud and rather undignified moan. His hips shook and he turned red in embarrassed horror when he realised Elias had swallowed down his milky seed. Omega seed was weak and even as Baron's hands gently soothed his body back to light trembles he couldn't help but think about just how different his alphas really were

Elias had just done something he only ever heard about omegas and the occasional beta doing, oral for an omega usually meant rimming but for his alpha to do such a thing was a welcome surprise. Baron fit the term alpha better in Finn's eyes, he seemed like one through and though and yet here he was smiling and sharing with a smaller alpha

It truly hit him just how bizarre they were when a small nudge from Balor reminded him that, when he tired, they would be dealing with an alpha demon king that just happened to inhabit his small omega body. "What'cha thinking bout love" Finn blinked, unconsciously he had been lost in deep thought but now found himself locked in the caring gaze of his alphas with his head resting in Elias's hand. He shook his head softly to clear it before answering honestly "just how weird we are" he paired it with a smile and the two responded in kind. Elias grinning through a soft chuckle "that we are" he agreed proudly before raising a bottle to Finn's lips 

He hadn't seen where the bottle had come from but that didn't matter to him as he drank down the cooling water. When he'd drank down more then half the bottle he raised a hand and gently pushed it away 

Baron's fingertips brushing along his thighs drew his attention and once the alpha had it he spoke. "Ready for more" Finn didn't really need to think about it, his body already ached in response as if to tell him yes was the only acceptable answer. Another questioning nudge from Balor made him pause long enough to respond with 'not yet' before opening his mouth and answering "yes" 

Baron's large hands covered his slim hips easily and with a simple tug he was hauled closer. Hips now aligned far easier for the alpha to press in 

With the first nudge of his large dick against his slick entrance, Elias was back to distracting him with talented hands on his sensitive nipples and soft mouth on his own. If it was anyone else he mightn't of even felt the way he slid in. As it was Finn groaned loudly through the pleasant distraction Elias was providing and dropped his head back to moan when he was fully in 

Finn panted, breaths mingling with Elias's own. He was sure he reflected the look of his alpha, blown pupils and bruised lips. He ran his tongue along his lower lip, Elias's eyes following the movement and with a daring hand wrapped his fingers around his length

Baron waited, letting Finn adjust while he teased Elias until the other alpha moved up to let Finn's pretty lips wrap around what Baron saw as a very pretty dick. His hands were back on Finn's nipples making him moan around the long length and they both wondered briefly if he had a kink

After a few soft moans Baron's hips moved, slow at first but quickly picking up a pace that sounded with the wet slap of skin every few moments. Finn was suspended in ecstasy, the sounds and scents of his alphas approval all around him, the both of them moving inside his body, feeling so right 

Elias's knot began to swell first, his grip on Finn's short hair a little tighter but not controlling as he pulled off to lick the swelling flesh. It would never fit in his mouth but he nipped at it anyway making Elias hiss and thrust blindly against his cheek. He swallowed him back in, letting the bulb bump against his lips while he worked it with his hands, tightening his grip with Elias's pleas 

Elias came down his throat just as Baron pushed in and knotted him. Momentarily surprised he coughed then relaxed his throat muscles, drinking him down as Baron filled him

When Elias pulled away he licked his lips, feeling rather full before moaning as Baron grinded his hips. They were tightly locked together but each move brushed against his prostrate sending sparks of pleasure coursing through him and with a groan he came for the second time that night 

Relaxed and pliant he allowed his alphas to take care of him as sated, Finn fell into sleep and Balor awakened

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a while to get posted mainly because of typing/editing problems. It deleted about half of itself at one point because my phone spazzed out so I had to retype and edit it again
> 
>  
> 
> I loved the idea of Finn and Balor packing all these extra comfort items like blankets and pillows to ensure even a hotel bed is suitable for their particular needs


End file.
